Checkerboard
Checkerboard thời đại đầu tiên của Cartoon Network. Nó bắt đầu tại sự ra mắt của mạng vào ngày 1 tháng 10 năm 1992 và kết thúc tại Hoa Kỳ vào tháng 6 năm 1997. Nó đã thành công bởi Starburst. Thời đại được đặt tên, bởi người hâm mộ, cả logo màu đen và trắng Cartoon Network giống như một bảng kiểm tra và cho cản của nó, trong đó có gạch của các nhân vật đặc trưng trên mạng trong một mô hình bàn cờ. Tính đến năm 1997, những cản trở, quảng cáo và ID của thời đại vẫn còn trong thời kỳ Starburst bị loại bỏ cho đến tháng 3 năm 1998, trong khi thời kỳ Powerhouse dần dần được giới thiệu bắt đầu vào tháng 12 năm 1997. Lập trình Khi kênh được phát hành, nó dựa vào các chương trình cũ hơn từ các thư viện Hanna-Barbera, MGM và Warner Bros. để điền vào lịch biểu của nó. Các phim hoạt hình đầu tiên được hiển thị trên mạng là một cổ điển '' Looney Tunes '' ngắn, "The Great Piggy Bank Robbery". Năm 1993, mạng bắt đầu sản xuất hoạt hình gốc, với loạt phim gốc đầu tiên của nó là '' The Moxy Show . Chỉ có tổng cộng 7 phim gốc [[Phim hoạt hình và phim gốc] được sản xuất trong thời đại này. Trong thời đại này, một số khối lập trình đáng chú ý đã được giới thiệu bao gồm: Boomerang, một khối hoạt hình cổ điển đã trở thành kênh riêng của mình vào tháng 4 năm 2000; Super Chunk, một khối marathon hàng tuần phát sóng trên CN từ tháng 6 năm 1994 đến tháng 7 năm 2001; và Toonami, một khối hoạt hình hành động vào các ngày trong tuần phát sóng trên CN từ tháng 3 năm 1997 đến tháng 9 năm 2008. *The Moxy Show'' (premiered December 5, 1993) *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (premiered April 15, 1994) *''What a Cartoon!'' (premiered February 20, 1995) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (premiered April 27, 1996) *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''The Addams Family (1973 Animated Series)'' *''The Addams Family (1992 Animated Series)'' *''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' *''The Adventures of Gulliver'' *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' *''Arabian Knights'' *''The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show'' *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' *''The Banana Splits Adventure Hour'' *''Barney Bear'' *''Betty Boop'' *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' *''The Bugs Bunny Show'' *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''Capitol Critters'' *''Casper and the Angels'' *''Cattanooga Cats'' *''Cave Kids: Pebbles & Bamm Bamm'' *''CB Bears'' *''The Centurions'' *''Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos'' *''Clue Club'' *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''Devlin'' *''Dingbat'' *''Droopy'' *''Dudley Do-Right'' *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' *''Fangface'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''Fantastic Max'' *''Fish Police'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' *''The Funky Phantom'' *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' *''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''The Gary Coleman Show'' *''George of the Jungle (1967 Series)'' *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' *''Godzilla'' *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' *''Gumby'' *''Harlem Globetrotters'' *''Heathcliff'' *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''The Herculoids'' *''The Hillbilly Bears'' *''Hokey Wolf'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' *''Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles'' *''Inch High, Private Eye'' *''Jabberjaw'' *''James Bond Jr.'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' *''Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har'' *''Loopy De Loop'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' *''Marmaduke'' *''Merrie Melodies'' *''Mighty Man and Yukk'' *''Mister T'' *''Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor'' *''Mr. Magoo'' *''The Mumbly Cartoon Show'' *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' *''The New Shmoo'' *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Paw Paws'' *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''The Peter Potamus Show'' *''The Pink Panther Show'' *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' *''Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' *''Popeye the Sailor'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''The Quick Draw McGraw Show'' *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long'' *''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' *''The Roman Holidays'' *''Ruff and Reddy'' *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' *''Scooby's Laff-A-Lympics'' *''Screwy Squirrel'' *''Sealab 2020'' *''Shazzan'' *''Shirt Tales'' *''Sky Commanders'' *''Small World'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Snagglepuss'' *''Snooper and Blabber'' *''The Snorks'' *''Space Ghost'' *''Space Kiddetes'' *''Speed Buggy'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Super Chicken'' *''Super Friends'' *''The Super Globetrotters'' *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''The Tex Avery Show'' *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' *''Thundercats'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Top Cat'' *''ToonHeads'' *''Touche Turtle and Dum Dum'' *''Underdog'' *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' *''Voltron'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' *''Where's Huddles?'' *''Wildfire'' *''Yakky Doodle'' *''The Yogi Bear Show'' *''Yogi's Gang'' *''Yogi's Space Race'' *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' *''Young Robin Hood'' *''Young Samson'' Trong những quốc gia khác The Checkerboard era began on Cartoon Network Europe in 1993 and was succeeded by the Powerhouse era in 1999. Gallery Checkerboard Look